


I Love To Hate You

by bwaystanforlife



Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, does not follow canon, internalized homophobia? never heard of it, jeremy and simon are competitive, jeremy is actual sunshine confirmed, just two gays being disasters, lilette is a supportive best friend, maashous gives great advice and is sassy, pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwaystanforlife/pseuds/bwaystanforlife
Summary: Simon Saunders and Jeremy Travers loved to compete with each other for roles. To others, it seemed as if they hated each other, but it was just all in good fun. Simon and Jeremy could never hate each other, but they could maybe love each other.





	I Love To Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like what you're about to read :)

Simon Saunders and Jeremy Travers didn’t hate each other. They just loved to be in constant competition with each other. A competition that gave everyone else around them a headache. It all started when Stanton Drama held auditions for _Guys and Dolls_ during the two boys’ freshman year. Both Simon and Jeremy wanted to get the role of either Sky Masterson or Nathan Detroit. Francis Russo ended up getting the part of Sky Masterson, and Simon got the role of Nathan Detroit. Ms. Wolfe didn’t seem to think Jeremy fit any of the other male characters, so he was put in the chorus and was the understudy for both Sky Masterson and Nathan Detroit. Jeremy, of course, was a little miffed at this; but he kept his mouth shut because he was just happy to be apart of the show.

In rehearsal, Jeremy and Simon constantly seemed to be showing each other up when Ms. Wolfe would have Jeremy run scenes as Nathan. Jeremy also always seemed a little smug when he got to run scenes as the far superior role of Sky Masterson. Everyone noticed this especially their close friends like Jolene and Gwen. When asked about it though, both of the boys played coy and pretended to have no idea what the girls were talking about. They would just cite that the other was an excellent actor, and they were just pleased to be working with them. It was clear that a feud was brewing between the two of them though.

It was on their second Sunday night show that the feud truly emerged. Francis had a sore throat from all of the other previous shows, so Jeremy had to play Sky Masterson that night. Simon found out in the dressing room as Jeremy started to get ready.

“What are you doing?” Simon called to Jeremy when he saw him pull Francis’s costume off the costume rack. Simon was already in costume and was in the middle of fixing his hair.

“Francis has a sore throat, so I have to go on as Sky Masterson tonight,” Jeremy informed the other male.

“What?!” Simon squeaked out as he pulled the brush through his hair a little too harshly.

“Well, I am his understudy,” Jeremy chuckled. Simon nodded solemnly finishing up his hair. Simon silently applied his stage makeup and definitely did not check out Jeremy in his peripheral vision.

When Jeremy walked out in the costume, a fire erupted underneath Simon’s skin that he could not explain. He assumed it was anger at the fact that Jeremy got to play the lead. It could have also been the anger at the smug look Jeremy gave him right before he made his entrance. It had nothing to do with Jeremy’s angelic vocals or the way the costume looked on him. Simon knew that for sure.

The next semester, Ms. Wolfe announced that Stanton would be doing _Once Upon a Mattress_. The feud between the two seemed to grow when they talked to each other before rehearsal.

“What role are you hoping for?” Simon leaned into Jeremy who was sitting to his right. Simon was sitting next to Gwen, and Jeremy was sitting next to Jolene as if they were in a female best friend sandwich.

“I really wanna get Prince Dauntless,” Jeremy whispered back. Simon’s heart dropped at this, and his nerves sparked back up again. Jeremy was really talented, and a lot of people loved his performance as Sky Masterson last semester. He would most likely get it, and Simon would end up playing the Jester or something.

“Oh. I was hoping to get Dauntless too.” Simon informed Jeremy. Jeremy nodded silently before turning to look at him with a big smile on his face and a fire behind his eyes.

“Well, may the best man win.” Jeremy stuck his hand out to shake Simon’s before turning his attention back to Ms. Wolfe.

Jeremy ended up getting the role of Prince Dauntless much to Simon’s chagrin. Simon ended up getting the role of Sir Harry which was still a very good and prominent role, but he had had his heart set on the role of Dauntless. He still congratulated Jeremy when the cast list was posted though, and Jeremy still expressed sympathy that Simon did not get the role. Both knew though that truly one of them was disappointed and the other was elated.

When the show started to rehearse though, that’s when the pranks started. It originally started as harmless fun with Simon covering Jeremy’s station with sticky notes. That one made the cast laugh.

Jeremy retaliated with pretending to sneeze throughout the rehearsal of “In a Little While”. When Mrs. Wolfe got mad and started yelling at whoever it was who was sneezing. Jeremy came out and told her his allergies were acting up and that he would wait outside until she needed him. On his way out, Jeremy winked at Simon. Simon rolled his eyes at the childish act while Gwen giggled next to him before they went back to rehearsing.

The pranks then escalated to the two of them racing to the dressing room laughing to lock the other out. One would sometime sneak into the dressing room and hide the other person’s stuff. It was all harmless; but after a month of the antics, it was giving everyone else a headache. After one particular instance that resulted in Simon chasing Jeremy around the parking lot laughing, Mrs. Wolfe decided to have a heart to heart with the boys.

“Simon, Jeremy, I called you in here because I’ve been a bit concerned on the nature of your relationship and what it means for our cast and show.” Mrs. Wolfe informed the two boys sitting across from her.

“Do you mean the pranks, ma'am?” Jeremy asked politely. Mrs. Wolfe nodded with a tight smile.

“They have to come to a stop boys. It is very unprofessional, and I do not want it to affect the show or the other cast members. You boys understand?” She asked eyebrows raised. Both boys nodded. “Good.” She smiled, and the boys got up to leave. Once they had gotten out the door, Jeremy turned to Simon.  
“Well, that’s a shame. I had a fun time pranking you.” Jeremy winked at him before making his way to Algebra.

“Uh… Me too!” Simon called to his retreating figure. He shook at his head at his loud voice before turning to make his way to English. He really needed to talk to Lilette, his other best friend.

At the cast party after their opening night, Jeremy and Simon’s feud calmed down for once. Simon had just walked in with Lilette when Jeremy approached him.

“You did really well tonight, Simon!” Jeremy exclaimed with a huge smile.

“Thanks! You did great too!” Simon replied.

“Thank you. I just wanted to say that I know you really wanted to play Dauntless; but with your amazing voice, you were meant to play Sir Harry.” Simon’s eyes widened at the compliment, and Jeremy just walked away chuckling.

“Oh, Simon! Your voice is just so amazing! You were meant to play this role!” Lilette teased him. Simon rolled his eyes.

“Shut up.” He shook his head before taking Lilette to go meet up with Gwen.

Coming back after the summer, everyone hoped that Simon and Jeremy’s little feud for roles would end. They did seem to hang out in a peaceful way over the summer. There were no pranks, no vying for the same roles, and no teasing each other. It was a peaceful summer, but their little feud came back in full force when Fall rolled around.

The show for that fall was _She Loves Me_ , and both Simon and Jeremy wanted the roles of either Georg Nowack or Steven Kodaly. The fire reignited behind both of their eyes before auditions started when they sat next to each other with small smirks on their faces. Simon ended up getting the role of Georg Nowack, Clark got the role of Stephen Kodaly, and Jeremy ended up with the role of Arpad Laszlo. Jeremy was excited to get a good role; and he was excited to sing his solo “Try Me”, which if he was being honest was his go-to shower song. He didn’t really like seeing Simon practice his love scenes with Gwen, who was playing Amalia Balash; and he didn’t like the feeling in his stomach when he watched them. He will admit he did get a kick out of the scenes where Amalia and Georg hated each other. They would be playful, tease each other, critique each other, and honestly, he could see them as the types of people who would prank each other. It almost reminded him of how he and Simon would sometimes act with each other, but that was only because of the little competition they had going. He still wondered if maybe his frustrations with Simon’s role went a little further beyond that though.

Jeremy burst into the lighting booth clearly frustrated and startling Maashous. Gwen and Simon were currently on stage rehearsing “Where’s My Shoe?”, and Jeremy took one look at the stage and let out an audible groan.

“What’s wrong with you?” Maashous asked him laughing. Jeremy flopped into the chair next to him.

“Simon,” Jeremy spat. Maashous nodded in understanding. He knew how much Jeremy and Simon loved to compete, but he also knew how disappointed Jeremy got when he didn’t get the role. It also sometimes caused Simon to ignore him to focus on his scenes with Gwen, who was the usual lead. “He just always gets the lead role and then he does those scenes with Gwen! He’s just so annoying! I mean, I get why Ms. Wolfe picks him! He has the voice of an angel and can act better than pretty much everyone in this whole program! He definitely has the looks for the male lead too, but I just want a chance! You know? Plus he gets in his head when he does these roles! Not in a pretentious way of course, but he closes off and ignores everybody around him! It just gets on my nerves!” Jeremy finished his rant gasping for air. Maashous nodded along to it the whole time as he tried to come up with some sort of advice to give the sunny-haired boy.

“Jeremy?” He reached out to him. Jeremy just hummed in response as he looked at Maashous’s hand on his knee. “Could it be that you’re jealous?”

“Of Simon’s role? Of course not! I’m just happy to have one, and Arpad is an amazing role! I just wish sometimes I didn’t have to compete with him cause he is so talented and would get picked over me.” Jeremy defended himself.

“No, I meant jealous because of Gwen.”

“I’m not into Gwen…”

“Yeah, I know. I can smell the gay disaster on you.” Jeremy snorted at the comment. “I meant jealous of Gwen because you like Simon.”

“I do not like Simon!” Jeremy shouted.

“Really? Cause the reason you seem to be so frustrated is that he’s currently on stage with Gwen acting in love. You’re getting mad that he’s not paying attention to you, and that’s why I think you truly go on with this ‘feud’. You do it so he’s forced to pay attention to you at auditions, when the cast list is posted, during rehearsals, and so on. I think it’s also the reason why you guys pranked each other so much last show. It was so both of you continued to pay attention to each other. I mean, your ‘feud’ isn’t because you hate each other. It’s because you’re so into each other, and you just want the other to notice.” Jeremy blushed at Maashous’s explanation. It was true that he always loved teasing Simon, but he honestly was truly flirting with him. He also always liked it when Simon would look at him and smile or just do about anything. Maybe he did like Simon…

“I think you’re right, but you can’t tell anybody about this!” Jeremy rushed out suddenly defensive.

“Who am I gonna tell? The spotlight?” Maashous deadpanned.

“Well according to Jolene, the spotlight can’t keep a secret.” Jeremy laughed, and Maashous joined in. “I should probably go back to rehearsal. Thank you Maashous.”

“Anytime.”

Rehearsals continued on with Jeremy being much more awkward around Simon than before now that he realized the true nature of his feelings for him. He still continued to tease the other boy though. The show eventually opened, and Jeremy couldn’t stand watching the end of the show from the wings. Every night he had to stand there and watch Simon and Gwen profess their love for each other and have their big kiss. It made Jeremy wanna be sick, but he had to deal with it no matter what.

The next semester rolled around with auditions for _Into the Woods_ and with it came a calm in the feud. Simon wanted the role of either the Baker or Cinderella’s prince, and Jeremy wanted the role of either Jack or Rapunzel’s prince. It was the first time that the two of them weren’t vying for the same roles. Simon ended up with the Baker, and Jeremy ended up with Jack which meant they would have quite a few scenes together. Jeremy felt like he was floating when he realized that looking through the script for the first time; and he didn’t have to watch Simon fall in love with Gwen, who was Cinderella, this time.

They were rehearsing “No One is Alone” when Ms. Wolfe called a break to talk to Lexi, who was playing Red Riding Hood, about something. Jeremy was looking through his script when Simon leaned over to him to talk.

“I’m honestly really glad we get some one on one scenes in this show,” Simon confessed to Jeremy. Jeremy’s eyebrows shot up in question, and Simon laughed at his shocked expression. “I really admire your acting and singing, but we never really get any scenes together. I usually just have all my one on one scenes with Gwen, so I’m really glad to change it up a little bit.”

“I’m glad too. I’ve always admired your work too. Maybe that’s why I always like trying to get the same roles as you.” Jeremy smirked eliciting a chuckle from Simon. The two gave each other soft smiles before going back to the scene.

By the beginning of the next school year, the feud seemed almost nonexistent. The two had become much closer in _Into the Woods_ ; and over the summer, the two boys seemed to hang out all of the time. Simon even tagged along on Jeremy’s family trip to New York City. Anyone would have probably thought they were best friends. Everyone knew, though, Simon had Lilette and Gwen, and Jeremy had Francis and Jolene. They were still very close though. That was until _Grease_ auditions rolled around. Simon was clearly the favorite for Danny Zuko, but Jeremy was also hoping he could get that role or get Kenickie. The auditions ended with Simon in the role of Danny and Jeremy in the role of Putzie. It was an understatement to say Jeremy was disappointed, but he kept his mouth shut. `

When Mr. Mazzu came barging into rehearsal one day to say he was taking over and changing the show, Jeremy was elated. Maybe he wouldn’t have to watch Gwen and Simon fall in love again, and maybe he could get a leading role. Jeremy’s was filled to the brim with excitement when he heard the show was going to be _Spring Awakening_. It was no secret that it was one of his favorite shows; and despite the original want for a leading role, Jeremy knew exactly what supporting role he wanted. He was going to play the role of Ernst no matter what happened. He later revealed this fact to Simon at auditions.

“So do you want Melchior or Moritz?” Simon whispered during Mr. Mazzu’s speech.

“Neither. I want Ernst,” Jeremy replied.

“Seriously?” Simon questioned clearly surprised. Jeremy nodded in response.

“What about you? Melchior or Moritz?” Jeremy asked.

“Uh, Melchior,” Simon answered but he suddenly didn’t seem so sure in his response.

To both of their surprise though, Simon was not cast as Melchior. No one was actually. Simon had been cast as Hanschen, and Jeremy had been cast as Ernst like he hoped. No other boys auditioned and neither Simon or Jeremy got a lead role.

Jeremy reported this to Francis, his best friend, and Clark, one of his other close friends. They had all become close during the shows of the past years bonding over being understudies for each other and always taking a backseat to Simon in male roles. It was the same reason he was close with Jolene, who always took a backseat to Gwen. It was the reason their group of friends was called the Understudies.

Francis and Clark had chosen not to audition because they were both a little miffed that Ms. Wolfe was being replaced since they were both so close to her. They also could only take losing roles to Simon once a semester but hearing this lifted their spirits. This meant both of them had a shot at leading roles or being in the same league as Simon Saunders. They agreed to auditions since the show needed more boys.

Francis and Clark ended up playing Georg and Otto respectively. Newcomers Michael Hallowell and Robbie Thorne ended up getting the roles of Moritz and Melchior respectively. It seemed as if Mr. Mazzu was trying to go for the shock factor since he had cast newbie Lilette Suarez as Wendla instead of Gwen. Jeremy just decided to go with it though and see what happens next.

What did happen next was more shocking than Mr. Mazzu’s casting decisions though. Mr. Mazzu had asked Jeremy and Simon to do “Word of Your Body (Reprise)” with all of the blocking and choreography. That meant they would have to kiss, and Jeremy was not ready for it. Simon didn’t seem to be ready for it either, but he did it anyway. The first one, though quick, took Jeremy’s breath away, and his little “oh god” seemed more like his reaction than Ernst’s. The second more passionate kiss made his brain feel fuzzy, butterflies erupt in his stomach, and his heart pound faster than it ever did in all of his life.

Once they finished the scene, Jeremy took off for the green room with Simon hot on his tail. He burst through the door with only shallow breaths escaping his lungs. He gripped the table and closed his eyes. Pictures of Simon flooded the darkness behind his eyelids. His lips stilled tingled with the warmth of the kiss.

“Jeremy?” Simon called out him.

“Yeah?” Jeremy sighed turning around. Worry was etched across Simon’s face as he studied Jeremy.

“Are you okay?” Jeremy shook his head solemnly. “What is it? What’s wrong?” Simon took a step forward. Panic flashed across Jeremy’s face as he went to take a step back, but he was already up against the table. Jeremy sighed in defeat knowing he was going to have to tell Simon the truth.

“I like you, Simon. I have for a long time. That’s why I was always competing with you so you would have a reason to pay attention to me. That kiss with you though just overwhelmed me. I felt every little feeling I’ve ever had for you in a single second, and it was just too much. I just really like you, Simon.” Jeremy waited in agonizing silence as Simon took in everything he just said.

“I-I like you too. That’s why I was always so happy when we would do scenes together. I never wanted to do scenes with Gwen as great as she is. I just wanted to do scenes with you. I just wanted to compete with you so you would notice me when I rehearsed or auditioned. Those times in _Once Upon a Mattress_ when we constantly pranked each other were some of the best moments of my life. Our trip to New York was the greatest trip I’ve ever been on. Not because we went to New York but because you were there with me. I’ve always liked you, Jeremy,” Simon confessed to Jeremy. Jeremy let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He smiled at Simon softly, and the brown-haired boy took another step forward. He was soon close enough to the sunny-haired boy to cradle his face in his hands as he kissed Jeremy for the third time that day. Their lips move in perfect sync in the same way they both did on stage. At that moment, they both felt like they were flying.

 _Spring Awakening_ opened with much opposition but was ultimately accepted allowing the theatre program to continue. With their feud out of the way, the whole cast and crew could finally breathe easy with Simon and Jeremy dating.  
Mr. Mazzu didn’t put another show on in their time left at Stanton where Simon and Jeremy could play love interests again, but they made due with what they had. In _Rent_ , Simon played Mark, and Jeremy played Roger. Simon was a little jealous when we watched Jeremy act in love with Harmony, who was playing Mimi; but a few kisses from Jeremy were enough to remind him how much Jeremy liked him. After the opening of _Rent_ , another confession occurred between the two boys.

After the cast party, Jeremy drove Simon home. He turned to look at Simon and finally said, “I love you, Simon.” Simon met his eyes tearfully. “Crap! I screwed up, didn’t I? I’m so sor-” He was cut off by Simon kissing him tenderly.

“Don’t you dare apologize, Jer. I’m just so happy because I love you too.” Simon whispered against the other boy’s lips. Jeremy smiled widely as he went for another kiss.

Stanton Drama did _The Addams Family_ next. It wasn’t as groundbreaking as the last two musicals, but it was still enjoyable and very different than anything else Stanton had put on. Simon ended up with the role of Pugsley, and Jeremy was playing Lucas. Simon had no trouble watching Jeremy pretend to be in love with Sasha, who was playing Wednesday because he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Jeremy loved him.

In their final show at Stanton, Jeremy and Simon finally got to be gay for each other in a way. Stanton was putting on _Heathers_ , and Jeremy and Simon got cast as Kurt and Ram respectively. Everyone in the cast got a kick out of when Simon and Jeremy had to recite Kurt and Ram’s suicide note. They had a blast getting to be in every scene together; and if they seemed to look at each other more during “Blue” instead of their Veronica, that was between them.

They took their final bows in the last performance of _Heathers_ completely satisfied with how high school had turned out for them. They were both graduating with a boyfriend that they loved very much and a future in New York. Simon was off to Juilliard, and Jeremy had gotten into the Tisch School of Arts at NYU. They had both gotten their college dreams and relationship dreams, and both Simon and Jeremy couldn’t be happier that it all started with them at one point in time loving to hate each other or at least competing with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> comments and kudos are always welcome! :)  
> and yes, i know blue isn’t in the high school version of heathers or in the show at all anymore, but i love blue more than the new song so deal with it


End file.
